


The Calm Before the Storm

by Destiel_and_gay_moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Stanford Era, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_and_gay_moose/pseuds/Destiel_and_gay_moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is always caught in the middle of things. He has to step in between his father and his brother during their fights, and is always the one who saves their sorry asses during hunts. The Winchester family leans on him, but what will they do when he loses his will to keep fighting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Calm

The calm before the storm was the only thing that truly frightened him. The brief interlude between one screaming match and another. It pysically pained him, to be stuck between his raging, free-spirited brother, and his emotionless machine of a father. He was loyal, yes, and a good soldier, but at what cost? The hatred of his brother, the one thing that he lived for in this godforsaken world? Once again, he was caught in the middle, always used as kindling for their shouting matches. Currently, their argument had been nothing important. It was only that Sam had wanted to stay at home and study, before moving onto the next hunt.

"Damnit Sam!" John yelled, spit flying from his mouth as he became more and more angry. "Why can't you be more like Dean? He never complains. He knows what has to be done!"

Sam looked affronted. "He's your puppet, Dad. It's not fair to him. He surely must have something that he wants out of life." At this, Dean stepped in, ready to diffuse the situation.

"Stop it, the both of you. We have a wendigo to hunt. Sam, you can study on the drive there." It wasn't the best solution, but it was one that, If only temporarily, calmed the two men.


	2. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Dean have a breaking point? He can only take so much, after all.

The ride was horrible. Completely silent. He couldn't even play his music after Dad threw all the tapes in the backseat next to Sam. It was unbearable, being trapped between two sides in a silent war. He could have screamed. He felt rage bubbling in his throat, but swallowed it. He was holding it together. Someone had to.  
When they pulled into their motel, the only noises that he heard were that of the cleaning of weapons, and tension so thick that the flare gun he was loading wouldn't have made a dent. By the time they had finished, the sun fell over the hills, and the sky became dark. He moved to get to bed, but was stopped when his dad held out a hand.  
"No." John stated, slinging his belongings into a duffel bag. Dean stared in disbelief. At night? Hunting a wendigo? Was this man completely insane? Apparenrly, Sam was thinking the same thing.  
"No?" He asked. "What do you mean, no?"  
"I meant no Sam. We've got another hunt coming up soon. We need to get this one out of the way." Sam opened his mouth, but Dean steered him away, shaking his head slightly.  
"Not a battle you're going to win, Sammy." He whispered, vowing to protect his little brother.  
John was pleased when he saw the two boys loading their weapons into the impala without protest. They were finally turning out to be good hunters, just like he wanted.  
The forest at night struck fear into his heart. Any normal kid would jump at the shadows, but it was worse for Sam, knowing their truly was a monster lurking behind every tree. It was all John's fault. He was so obsessed with his revenge that he couldn't see how he was screwing up his two sons. It wasn't fair. Most parents would be proud if their kids got accepted into Stanford, but his dad would flip. It wasn't fair to him. He just wanted his father to be proud of him. It wasn't his fault if-  
"Sam! Focus! You're on a hunt here!" John jerked him from his thoughts.   
"Shut up! You'll attract it! It's more dangerous at night, or did you forget?" Sam shot back, not caring if his voice was raised.  
"Stop it Sam! Can't you just be greatful for one goddamn minute?"  
"I can't, because this isn't what I want!" Sam yelled back.  
"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"  
"I WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL." Sam screamed at the top of his lungs.  
"Shut up, the both of you!" Dean bellowed. Sam gawked. Dean, the one who held everything together, was screaming, at his dad of all people.  
"Stop being so selfish! Can't you see what you're doing? YOU ARE BREAKING ME." Tears were streaming down his face now. "You have broken me." Sam reached out towards his brother, but was stopped short when his dad yelled in surprise. A pale, grotesque humanoid figure had left from it's hiding place in the trees. The family barely had time to react before Dean was roughly slammed into a tree. His head connected with the bark, and with a sickening crack, he dropped, limp and lifeless to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOO

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaah. This was my first fanfiction! Please don't be too harsh, but I would love some comments!


End file.
